


Kinktober 2016

by ShinataSureki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bukkake, Bunny Lingerie, Creampie, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Izuo - Freeform, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Mikado tops Izaya, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Shizaya - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Super loud Izaya, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, Years Later, kind of, romantic, sex on school property, super embarrassed shizuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinataSureki/pseuds/ShinataSureki
Summary: Short oneshots for Kinktober 2016 prompts! (I swear I will get most of these done)





	1. Do You Want Me To Spank You? (1, Spanking, Izuo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya playfully asks Shizuo if he wants to be spanked, but Shizuo says yes.

“You're being unusually naughty tonight, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said with a grin. “Do you want me to spank you?”

Izaya had asked it playfully. When he heard Shizuo squeak a “Yes”, Izaya looked down at him with raised eyebrows. He blinked a few times. His parted mouth slowly changed into a smirk.

Shizuo turned his head to the side, avoiding Izaya's gaze. He glanced back repeatedly. He had half hoped Izaya wouldn't hear him reply. Face heated with shame, he looked fully back at his boyfriend. He parted his lips as though he was about to speak, but closed them again. He looked concerned, almost scared, in fact.

“I-uh,” He had found his voice but not what he wanted to say. “Um, please?” he turned his head to the side again, amber eyes darting to look at Izaya's face. Shizuo was trying to figure out how Izaya felt about what he had asked, but he had never been good at reading people.

“Turn over so you're on your hands and knees.” Izaya instructed.

Shizuo paused for a moment prior to complying with the command. He cocked his head to the side as he heard Izaya pop open the cap on the lube. Wasn't he going to spank him? Shizuo gasped as a cold finger started to rub his entrance. Maybe he thought it was a weird request so he wasn't saying anything, maybe-.

His train of thought fell apart as one of Izaya's fingers was inserted into his ass. A second finger was added soon after. He could feel Izaya scissor his fingers, stretching him. He noticed Izaya was taking it slower than usual. The pace was agonizingly slow, in fact.

Shizuo thrust back and forth on the two appendages, desperate for some kind of friction. Even then, the motion wasn't enough. Two fingers were no where near enough to satisfy him. He needed something more. He needed Izaya.

“Izaya,” he glanced back at his lover as he moaned. “Please, move faster.”

Shizuo felt a harsh slap on his ass when Izaya spoke. “Did I say you could fuck yourself on my fingers?” There was another slap. “Answer me Shizu-chan.”

He was gripping the sheets now with his head in the pillow. Red tipped ears were the only indicator of his flushed face.

“N-no,” came the muffled reply.

The two fingers left him. Without realizing it, Shizuo pushed himself backwards and whimpered. When there was no immediate response from Izaya, he wondered if he was going to get up and leave him there. He had done it previously. He'd purposefully made Shizuo a horny mess and left him on the bed. He'd made Shizuo finish by himself while he watched, fully clothed and smirking the entire time.

He felt Izaya's hand connected with his ass again.

“Since you're so eager tonight, Shizu-chan, I want you to beg,” He palmed Shizuo's butt, eliciting another moan from his lover. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck and spank this naughty ass of yours.”

A few moments of silence passed before Shizuo said anything. His reply only came out as mumbling into the pillow.

“What was that?” Izaya asked, leaning forward slightly. His hands left Shizuo's backside. “You'll have to speak up Shizu-chan.”

The blond reluctantly drew his face out of it's hiding place. “I-” he paused, too embarrassed about being forced to say it. “I want it,” he said quietly.

“Hm?” Izaya asked. He had heard him perfectly. “Shizu-chan, people can't hear you when you don't look at them.”

He turned his head so he could look at Izaya. “I- I want it.”

“What do you want Shizu-chan? You'll have to be more specific,” Izaya prompted.

Amber colored eyes shifted downward. “I want you fuck me,” His face turned a few shades darker. “and I want you to- to spank me.”

“Good boy,” Izaya said, ruffling his hair like he would a dog.

The hand left Shizuo's head. He yelped when Izaya's hand connected with his backside. He was still gripping the sheets. As the sound of the spanking filled the room, the blond moaned. His face was in the pillow again. It had managed to become cherry red throughout the course of the night. He pushed his ass into Izaya's hand, encouraging him. Shizuo heard him chuckle at the behavior.

Once Shizuo's ass was a nice dark pink, Izaya spoke again. “Are you a naughty boy, Shizu-chan?”

Lifting his face out of the pillow so he could be heard, he replied, “Yes!”

“Do you like getting spanked?” Izaya asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes!” Shizuo yelled.

His whole body was hot. There was a pleasant tingling in his butt where Izaya hit it. He could feel precum dripping out of his dick. He arched his back inward and stuck his ass up further. He was starting to lose himself in the sensation.

He gasped when Izaya pushed three thoroughly lubed fingers into him all at once. He hadn't heard the bottle of lube even open. His gasp quickly turned into moaning as Izaya moved his fingers, spreading them out.

Izaya thrust his fingers in and out of Shizuo a few times before removing them, earning a displeased whimper. He popped open the bottle of lube once more to apply some to his member. He took his time coating and stroking himself. He enjoyed the sight in front of him. His lover was coated with sweat and presenting his ass in the most lewd way.

“Izayaaa,” the quivering male below him whined.

Izaya lined himself up with Shizuo's twitching hole. “You're face is so cute when you're embarrassed,” He commented before thrusting himself into Shizuo.

He let Shizuo grow accustomed to the size. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in. Izaya heard a sharp intake of breath as his hips hit against the blond's glowing, sensitive ass. He smirked, thrusting harder this time. He did this a few more times until he found a good pace.

Izaya heard Shizuo moan his name followed by a muffled “harder, please”.

“My, my, Shizu-chan, aren't you greedy tonight,” He kneaded Shizuo's ass as he spoke.

Izaya did as Shizuo requested, and it wasn't long before Shizuo was moaning Izaya's name over and over again. As Shizuo came all over the bed sheets, his hole tightened around Izaya's dick. Izaya leaned forward, groaning as he came inside Shizuo.

They stayed like that, gasping for breath as they came down from their orgasms. Izaya pulled out, some of his cum leaking onto the bed and running down Shizuo's thighs. Shizuo slowly turned over and unbent his legs, releasing them from their cramped position. His face was turning back to a normal color as Izaya plopped down beside him, exhausted.

Izaya pulled the blanket over them as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo. Shizuo turned his head towards Izaya and smiled. They nuzzled each other, eyes fluttering shut. They were both content, wrapped in each other's warmth.

Just before they both drifted to sleep, Izaya muttered, “Should'a' told me about wanting to be spanked sooner.”

“Yeah,” Shizuo agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There needs to be more whining Shizuo in this world. Actually, there just needs to be more bottom!Shizuo in general! I found it pretty funny that day 1 was spanking because I just wrote a spanking fanfic. Heh. I always end up posting these in the early hours of the morning.
> 
> Also, I apologize if my writing sucks, I'm trying to get better!  
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is really appreciated


	2. Soft And Slow (2, Dirty Talk, Izuo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo have soft, slow sex with a little bit of dirty talk.

Izaya unbuttons Shizuo's vest and pushes up his shirt, exposing his chest. He leans down taking one of Shizuo's nipples into his mouth. He licks it first, then lightly bites it. As his mouth works on one, his hand pinches the other and rolls it under his thumb. He proceeds to switch sides, giving Shizuo's nipples equal treatment.

When Izaya doesn't hear anything, he lifts his head. Shizuo's face is bright pink and turned to the side. He has the back of his hand to his closed mouth. His eyes are closed, sunglasses covering them.

When Shizuo notices the absence of Izaya's mouth on his chest, he opens his eyes to see those umber irises staring him. He cocks his head to the right.

“Huh?” he mutters quietly.

In response to Shizuo's questioning look, he leans up the other's body, gently pulling Shizuo's sunglasses off and setting them on the nightstand. He cups Shizuo's face.

“I don't like them,” Izaya says softly. “They hide your eyes, and I like your eyes.”

Izaya leans down, closing the space between them and connecting their lips. He pushes his tongue into the blond's mouth, mixing their spit and tasting cigarettes. He entangles their tongues. He hears Shizuo make an approving, low noise.

As Izaya busies Shizuo's mouth, he repositions himself so his knee is in between the blond's legs. He digs his knee into Shizuo's crotch and purposefully unlocks their mouths at the same time to hear Shizuo's gasp.

He smiles, moving his knee up and down, creating pleasurable friction. He busies his hands by playing with Shizuo's nipples again.

“Shizuo,” he speaks quietly so as not to ruin the atmosphere. When Shizuo focuses his eyes on him, he continues. “I want to hear your voice,” He digs his knee into Shizuo harder, producing a small noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

He rolls both nipples under his thumbs. “I want to make you moan my name,” He bites Shizuo's neck, gently sucking on it. He smiles around the skin when he hears Shizuo moan.

He moves his hands to Shizuo's belt buckle, unlatching it and pulling down his zipper. He palms Shizuo's erection, causing him to buck into the touch.

After teasing him for a little longer, Izaya slips Shizuo's pants and boxers down, his own following suit. He pours some lube over his fingers. Rubbing a finger in small circles around the outer edge he teases Shizuo's entrance. Slowly, he pushes his middle finger in, earning a gasp from him.

“I want you writhing beneath me as I pound into your prostate,” He says, adding a second finger. He thrusts them in and out a few times, occasionally scissoring them.

Before removing his fingers, he lightly kisses Shizuo on the lips. Izaya pours more lube onto his hand to coat his member. He pumps it a few times before leaning back down and lining it up with Shizuo's hole.

Izaya looks up and takes in the beautiful mess he's made of Shizuo. His face is dusted red. His blond hair is sticking to his forehead while the rest is spread around the pillow. There eyes meet and a brief moment passes before Shizuo nods, signaling the okay to Izaya.

He plunges in then and hears Shizuo moan as he grows accustomed to the size. Izaya thrusts in and out as he leans down to kiss Shizuo again. He gradually speeds up the pace. When Shizuo tightens around him, he knows he's hitting his sweet spot.

Izaya grips Shizuo's hips and rams into that spot. He can feel Shizuo moaning into his lips. He releases his mouth, letting the noises fill the open air.

“Nng. I-Izaya.”

Shizuo repeats his name again, intertwining his arms around Izaya's neck. Izaya is leaning far enough down that his shirt is brushing up against Shizuo's torso. Shizuo looks at him through half lidded eyes. Izaya's moving back and forth above him, eyes closed. There's sweat dripping down his flushed face as he concentrates on pleasuring both of them. Shizuo can't help but think he looks beautiful this way.

Izaya's thrusting becomes erratic. Soon he's moaning Shizuo's name as he ejaculates inside him. Opening his eyes, he watches the blond's face contort into pure bliss. Moaning his lover's name, Shizuo squirts white, viscous liquid all over himself and Izaya.

Izaya pulls out and settles on Shizuo, resting his head on his chest. He can hear Shizuo's heart hammering below him. Shizuo can feel Izaya's breathing on top of him. The sounds calm them, bringing them back from their highs. They're sticky and wet and exhausted. They're panting heavily, content to lay in each other's arms as they fall asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a surprisingly hard prompt for me! I went to go write it and I had trouble figuring out what they could say that would constitute as dirty talk. This also came out a lot more tame than I originally imagined it to be.
> 
> Thank you for reading~! Feedback is always appreciated~!


	3. Changed (3: Public, Izuo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo have sex on the school rooftop.

The sound of rattling fence fills Shizuo's ears. A few strands of hair get caught in the netting as he bounces on and off it. Small bits of dirt and gravel are digging into his clenched hands and bent elbows as he tries to keep his balance, not wanting to put his weight on the fence for fear it will fall.

Izaya has one of the blond's legs on his shoulder, creating better access. One of his hands is on the thigh that's being held up while the other is holding Shizuo's hip. His eyes are closed, not wanting to watch his classmate as he pounds into his ass on the school rooftop. No doubt his knees will regret the current situation later, having to hold him up on concrete. At least his pants provide a thin separation from the hard ground. Shizuo's pants are completely off, crumpled in a pile next to Izaya, but that doesn't matter because their positions lift him up slightly.

Both their faces are flushed a nice pink and neither of them can tell who's more embarrassed. One of them is willingly giving their mortal enemy sexual pleasure, but the other is taking it. Obviously Izaya is less embarrassed. After all, he has his rival writhing and mewling below him. Izaya's the one in control of the situation. He's smirking, but it fades as he opens his eyes to look at the taller boy beneath him. He keeps telling himself that he's in control, that he's just doing this to show Shizuo his place, but he feels drawn towards him like a magnet. He can't help himself as he leans forward and kisses the disbelieving Shizuo on the lips.

Shizuo's eyes widen in shock as the raven-haired boy above him leans forward, about to kiss him. Izaya _never_ gives him what he wants. He parts his lips to say something, to question, to protest, but he's cut off as their mouths connect. Their tongues taste each other, reluctant at first, unsure of how to go about it, but then they're practically eating one another, pulling away occasionally to gasp for air.

Izaya changes the angle he's thrusting in and Shizuo's grabbing at Izaya's shoulders, clutching the fabric in his hands. Izaya's movements become erratic and Shizuo's needy whining is getting louder. They're hot and moaning and melting into each other, unable to tell their noises apart.

Izaya finishes first, filling Shizuo with white fluid and grunting. He slows down, riding out his orgasm. Shizuo gasps and then moans as he's filled with Izaya's seed. The feeling of being completely full mixed with the heat and non-stop making out between the two of them sends Shizuo over the edge, squirting onto the front of his Raijin uniform.

As they gasp and pant, they realize something's changed. Rivals don't have sex on top of their school building; they don't kiss each other in a passionate mess; they don't look at one another with eyes full of lust and something else. Yes, something has changed between them, or maybe nothing has really _changed_ at all, but they don't admit it and it will take them another year of teasing and chasing and rooftop sessions before they do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I finally posted a fanfic at a reasonable hour!  
> I really love how this came out. In fact, it's one of my favorites in terms of how it sounds!  
> Also, I may have referenced the first episode in the last sentence (the English dub, at least).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Reward (4&5: bukkake & humiliation, Izuo, Shizaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya drugs Shizuo, restrains him, and forces him to give multiple people blow jobs.

“Aw, does Shizu-chan want my cock in his mouth?” Izaya asks, yanking on Shizuo's hair and forcing him to look up.

Shizuo gasps in pain at the gesture. Opening his glassy eyes he weakly answers him.

“Yes.”

He's been getting mouth fucked for god knows how long by multiple people. Metal cuffs are secured around his wrists behind his back. There's cum in his hair and dripping down his cheeks. Some had made it's way to his chest while the rest found it's place on his spread thighs.

The informant laughs. It rings off the walls of the abandoned warehouse, echoing back and creating an almost eerie atmosphere. His grip tightens on Shizuo's hair as leans down, their faces only inches apart.

“Too bad,” he says in a sing-song voice. “You don't deserve it.”

“Izayaaa,” he whines as the shorter male releases his hair.

“I'm going to uncuff your hands. If you're a good boy and show me how well you can give the rest of them a blow job, then I'll consider giving you a reward,” As he speaks, he references the semi-circle of men he gathered prior to this event. He grabs Shizuo's chin and tilts his head up. “Understood?”

He looks crestfallen when Izaya's done speaking.

“But, Izaya-” he starts.

Izaya's hand comes down across his face, swift and hard. It stings.

“Bad dog,” he says. Feigning disappointment, he crosses his arms. “Is that anyway to speak to me?”

“N-no,” Shizuo whimpers. “I'm sorry.” He repeats the apology several times, fearful that Izaya will leave him here alone.

“That's what I thought,” Izaya replies. “Are my previous instructions clear?”

“Yes, Izaya,” he croaks out.

“Good,” Izaya says, unfolding his arms.

He walks behind Shizuo and gets down on one knee. He produces a key from his pocket and with a _click_ they're unlocked. Briefly, he wonders if Shizuo will retaliate, the drugs he gave him having worn off over an hour ago, not that Shizuo is aware of that fact.

He finds there's no need to worry, however, when the first thing Shizuo does is put his hands on the floor in between his legs. Shizuo turns his head back to look at Izaya, who's standing up, awaiting instruction. He wears an expression that tells Izaya he'd do anything for him. A part of him falters seeing that helpless face.

He'd given the blond two drugs earlier. One was a special suppressant of sorts that made his strength more controllable, practically null. The other was an aphrodisiac, causing Shizuo to desperately crave sex. He's sure the drugs have both worn off, which meant Shizuo was so lost in sexual desire, so dependent on him, that he let Izaya be something akin to a master.

Knowing this information and seeing Shizuo's face struck a cord in him. Does he feel bad about this? Of course not. He wants Shizuo like this, humiliated, willing to do whatever he says. He doesn't care if he's hurting Shizuo. Wait, he might. He might actually- He pushes the train thought to the back of his mind, not letting any of his unease show on his expressions.

“I'll wait right here while you go up to each of them and show me your best blow job,” he states.

“Yes, Izaya,” Shizuo says simply.

Izaya blinks a few times when Shizuo _crawls_ over to one of the men arranged in a semi-circle without being told to. He smiles. All that training from earlier paid off. Shizuo was his and only his to command now. But when he watches Shizuo get up on his knees and take the entire dick in his mouth, something flares up in him, something fiery and possessive.

_Is this jealousy?_

Shizuo moans as he bobs back and forth on the man's dick. He drags his tongue up as he pulls back, pausing at the head. He moves his tongue to the very tip and licks the top of it. Going back down on it, he takes it all the way into his throat.

He repeats the actions in various lengths of time, trying to impress Izaya so he can get a reward. He hears a groan from the man above him. There's a hand in his hair, pulling him off the saliva covered length. Right as Shizuo's mouth pops off of the head, thick, white spurts of cum are shot onto his face. He recoils slightly at the unexpected gift, wincing as his hair keeps him in place. Only a small portion gets in his mouth, the rest decorating his flushed face and Shizuo _loves_ it. The semen drips down as he cleans the mess he made on the man's penis.

This scene plays out again with the other men, varying details. One of them cums inside his mouth, letting Shizuo drink down the delicious liquid. Another comments that his talent is wasted on Orihara. Most of them snicker. Some of them tease him, asking where he learned this or telling him he's a slut.

By the end of it, Shizuo is covered in fresh cum. Some is stuck in his hair while the rest settles on different parts of his body. After cleaning up the last man's cum, Shizuo turns around and crawls back to Izaya, striking the pose he'd previously taken while waiting for orders. He looks up at Izaya hopefully.

“Does Izaya think I did a good job?” He's getting desperate, having trouble keeping himself from fidgeting.

Izaya's been intently watching him the entire time. There's a light pink blush on his cheeks. He had to admit, Shizuo seemed to give great blow jobs, but he wasn't about to tell him that. He smirks, looking down at Shizuo with only his eyes, not bothering to lower his head for him.

“I _suppose_ you've been a good boy,” he states out loud.

Unzipping his pants, he pulls out his already hard dick. He takes his time with it, not wanting to show Shizuo that he's actually excited. He grabs Shizuo's hair and jerks him forward, causing him to stumble on his knees. Once he's right in front of Izaya's cock, he opens his mouth.

Izaya yanks Shizuo's hair, filling the wet, warm mouth with his penis. He can hear and feel the blond choke. When Shizuo doesn't move right away, Izaya smiles.

“Can Shizu-chan take my dick?” he asks, laughing a little.

He pulls Shizuo off, waiting for an answer. Shizuo looks like a child who's candy was taken away. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are parted in a frown. He's going to need to convince Izaya if he wants his candy back.

“I can!” Shizuo says, worried Izaya will keep his reward. He puts his head down and closes his eyes at what he's about to say. “Please let me have your cock, Izaya. I- I need it.”

Izaya tugs the hair in his hand backwards, forcing Shizuo to look at him. The taller male gasps and opens his eyes. Izaya leans down slightly.

“Then take my dick and _move_ like the little bitch you are.” he says in a low voice.

Izaya pulls him back onto his waiting length and _this time_ Shizuo moves right away despite choking once more. The hand is still wrapped in his hair but it's following his movements. Izaya looks down at Shizuo as he moves, a lost expression on his face.

Shizuo thrusts back and forth on Izaya's cock a few times before he slowly, lightly runs his teeth over the length, stopping at the head. A smile forms on his face as he hears Izaya hiss above him. His tongue finds the slit on Izaya's member and digs into it. The move elicits a gasp from him. Shizuo goes down again, deep throating his treat. After a few more sucks and licks, Izaya moans above him, sweet, white liquid filling his mouth.

The hand that was in his hair is gone and Shizuo pulls off of Izaya's cock, leaving half of the cum on it. The blond stands up and grasps Izaya's shirt. He pulls Izaya into a kiss, pushing the cum from his mouth into Izaya's.

Izaya's eyes widen at the sudden change in behavior. When he realizes what Shizuo is doing, he tries to pull away, small sounds of protest escaping him. It's no use, however, as Shizuo won't release his shirt or his now cum-filled mouth. Izaya lets out a frustrated moan when he finds no other solution than to swallow it. He does so begrudgingly.

Shizuo pulls away from Izaya and smiles. He pushes Izaya, still holding his shirt. The informant falls onto his butt, grunting at the rough treatment. Shizuo sits on Izaya's thighs in front of his cum-covered prick. His eyes move from Izaya's length to his face. He leans forward.

“I want you. It's the least you can do after what you've put me through, right, Izaya-kun?” There's a sadistic grin on his face.

Shizuo has a hand on Izaya's chest, holding him on the floor as he sucks on his own fingers, lubricating them. He moves slightly for better access before shoving one finger into himself. He adds the second finger and hastily stretches his trembling hole. Once he thinks it's good enough, he moves forward over Izaya's dick.

He goes down on it all at once. Both of his hands are on Izaya's chest now. He's been aching for Izaya's dick _all night_ , during and after the drug's effect. He adjusts to the size and pulls himself up, thrusting back down on it. He whimpers, feeling the friction of skin on skin with little lube. It's painful but _it feels so good._

Izaya is groaning beneath him, taking in the pleasurable friction. His eyes are closed and his head is turned away from Shizuo. He's given up on trying to get the blond off him. His face is red now, being ridden in front of so many people, _enjoying it_. He bites down on a finger, trying to quell his noises.

Shizuo is making no attempt at quieting himself, having already been degraded for hours. His inhibitions are entirely gone. He's moaning loudly, throwing his head back as he bounces up and down on Izaya.

“I-za-ya,” he moans out in tandem with his thrusting.

Izaya keeps a finger in his mouth as he opens his eyes to look at the man who just moaned his name. Shizuo's face is just as red as his own. His eyes are closed, reveling in pleasure. There's drool dripping down his chin. His damp hair is waving slightly at the constant motion.

With his eyes still shut, Shizuo tilts his head forward and whimpers. As he cums in white spurts on Izaya, his hole tightens. He can feel Izaya cum a second time inside him, causing him to let out another moan.

He bounces up and down a few more times before stopping. Amber eyes open slowly, focusing on Izaya. Shizuo basks in the feeling for a moment before he lifts himself off, a bit of cum leaking out of his ass. As he stands up, he brings Izaya with him, forcing the man onto his feet.

“Oi, flea,” he says, gasping slightly. His legs are only a little wobbly.

Izaya looks at him with half lidded eyes, dazed in the afterglow of orgasm.

“I'm borrowing your coat,” Shizuo says as he takes Izaya's jacket off him.

He drops Izaya on the floor, letting him hit it with a _thump._ The raven-haired male watches Shizuo as he tugs on the coat and zips it up.

Shizuo smiles at him before turning away to face their silent audience. Many of them have raised their eyebrows in shock; the rest look scared. None of them know how to react as Shizuo cracks his knuckles with his hands and tilts his head to either side to crack his neck. He was going to have fun beating the shit out of everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah! I'm sorry it's late!  
> I went through a few ideas before settling on one and, man, am I glad I ended up doing this one!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome!  
> Also, just a note: I'm gonna combine some of the prompts (only 2 at a time) because a fanfic every day is hard to manage.


	5. Are You Ready? (6&7 Size Kink & Creampie, Shizaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo suggests he top one night and just to amuse himself, Izaya says yes.

“What's wrong Shizu-chan? Can't figure it out?” Izaya started with a grin. “You should know, considering what we've done together. Or are you such a mindless animal that you get lost in the sensation and don't realize what I'm doing?”

They were both naked on Shizuo's bed. Shizuo was partly above Izaya on his hands and knees. Izaya was laying face up below him. The blond had asked if he could try being on top the other night. Amused by the idea, Izaya went along with it; after all, Izaya had never tried being on the bottom.

“Shut up. 'Course I know what to do,” It wasn't entirely a lie. He did have an idea, but he was self-conscious, thinking he would do something wrong.

The last time he had tried to top was during their first sexual endeavor. It started with Shizuo pushing Izaya against an alley wall. They kissed. Then there was a leg in between his and he lost focus on holding Izaya down. The next thing he knew, he was up against the wall and Izaya's knee was in his crotch, his hands in his hair, and a growing heat in his lower region. He'd moaned and melted with a simple touch in Izaya's palm. Izaya had later made a comment on how he wasn't truly surprised that Shizuo liked to bottom and Shizuo had told the flea to shut up.

Now they were here, an uncertain, nervous Shizuo and a smirking, full-of-himself Izaya.

Shizuo reached over to the nightstand where they kept the lube. Once he grabbed it, he sat back on his calves and popped the cap. He poured some on his fingers, noticing how easily it slid down and pooled in his palm. Putting a hand on the bed to balance himself over Izaya's body, he started working the dark pink hole.

He copied Izaya's motions from previous nights and teased the opening by rubbing the rim. He tilted his hand to let the lube slide down again and slipped in the first finger, wiggling it around before pulling it out almost all the way. He added the second finger as he pushed back in. He thrust them a few times, trying to scissor his fingers simultaneously. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Is it... is it going to fit? You're pretty tight, Izaya,” Shizuo kept his hand moving as he spoke.

“Heh – nng – Shizu-chan is so – ah – worried about me,” Izaya replied, laughing lightly. Opening his eyes, he looked at Shizuo. “Your ass is usually – hn – tight, too, you know.”

A pink blush formed on Shizuo's cheeks as he looked away. “That's different,” he muttered.

“Hm? Why's that, Shizu-chan?” that smug expression was decorating Izaya's face as though there weren't fingers plunging in and out of his ass.

Shizuo looked at him. “That's because, well, um,” his face turned a shade darker. “because I'm bigger than you.”

Izaya giggled at Shizuo's statement, “I'm sure Shizu-chan will fit inside me. Just because you're big doesn't mean I can't take it,” laughing again, he added, “Shizu-chan, you stopped moving.”

Mumbling an apology, Shizuo resumed moving his fingers. Soon, he added a third finger as an extra precaution. Spreading them apart, he dragged the edge of his nails along Izaya's walls, causing him to gasp and buck his hips. It was actually pretty amazing, the amount he could accomplish with just his fingers.

After some time, Izaya spoke again, breathless, “You can't – ah – finger-fuck me all – hng – night, Shizu-chan.”

“I know that!” he snapped. Lowering his voice he added, “I just want to make sure you're prepped enough.”

“Then put it in already,” Izaya whined.

The tone of voice made Shizuo smile, but as much fun as teasing the raven was, he did have a point. Izaya groaned at the loss of fingers when Shizuo pulled them out in favor of grabbing more lube. He applied a generous amount to his member, stroking it a few times before lining it up with Izaya.

He paused then, looking at his small lover. He was so used to seeing Izaya in constant motion that looking at him flushed and waiting was almost surreal. He stared at him, savoring each and every surface. His skin, his hair, and even the rise and fall of Izaya's chest got their fair share of attention. Their eyes met when Shizuo looked at his face.

Shizuo glanced down, flustered at being caught in his staring, and focused on what he was trying to do. When he started to enter Izaya slowly, he heard a breathless “faster” from underneath him. Trusting Izaya's judgement, Shizuo did as he asked. Once he was fully in, he gave Izaya little time to adjust to it. He set the pace as fast, if not faster, than when Izaya fucked him.

Gasping and moaning at the change in speed, Izaya gripped the sheets. Shizuo's girth was bigger than he had anticipated. All he could do was moan and writhe beneath him. Pain was to be expected, but Izaya briefly wondered if he shouldn't have asked Shizuo to go faster. The thought was quickly pushed out of his mind, however, when Shizuo hit his prostate.

“Ah! There!” Izaya yelled.

Shizuo rammed into that spot again, making Izaya produce something between a yelp and a scream. He slowed, worried he had hurt Izaya, but when he looked at him, Izaya was covering his mouth, staring at Shizuo in shock with a partially red face. He experimented, watching Izaya as he slammed into the same spot.

Izaya's face contorted in pleasure as he involuntarily screamed into his hands. Shizuo was so _big_ and it was almost too much for him. With every thrust of Shizuo's hips Izaya was reaching closer and closer to climax. Every time Shizuo hit his sweet spot he grew louder.

After finding out Izaya's shrieking was a good thing, a grin appeared on Shizuo's face. Izaya had his eyes closed, too embarrassed by his noise to look at his boyfriend. Shizuo didn't think it was quite fair that he wasn't allowed to hear Izaya's noises when Izaya got to hear his. He angled himself to avoid that spot and took Izaya's hands off his mouth.

Izaya opened his eyes to look at Shizuo when he felt his hands taken away. Shizuo had them pressed into the bed on either side of his head. There was a slight glint in Shizuo's eye that Izaya recognized from their chases around Ikebukuro.

“Shizu-chan?” he questioned quietly.

His inquiry was soon answered when Shizuo stabbed into his prostate again, wrenching another half-scream from his throat. His arms jerked to try covering his mouth. A combination of moans and small shrieks fill the air in the bedroom, Izaya's face going completely red.

A familiar heat coiled in Shizuo's lower region as he listened to Izaya's cries of pleasure. Moaning, he came in Izaya's twitching walls, some of the cum spilling out of Izaya.

Izaya moaned Shizuo's nickname, urging him to keep going as he had yet to reach orgasm. Shizuo kept up the fast pace, quickly becoming erect again. He repeatedly slammed Izaya's sweet spot. With a final small scream, Izaya came all over his chest. His walls tightened on Shizuo's member, causing the blond to come a second time, copious amounts of the thick substance spilling out onto Izaya's ass and down to the small of his back.

Shizuo pulled out and rolled next to Izaya, moving to rest his head in the crook of the other male's neck. Izaya changed his position so his back was against Shizuo's chest, effectively spooning. Shizuo's arms were wrapped around him with his head now on the back of his neck. They let their minds wander as their breathing regulated. Shizuo was the first one to break their peaceful afterglow.

“You know, Izaya, I'm not really surprised that you scream when you're on the bottom,” he said, smiling into Izaya's neck.

“Shut up, Shizu-chan,” came the sheepish reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little bit of a tough time with this chapter, but writing it was so much fun! I'm so used to thinking of Shizuo as a bottom, but when I saw size difference and creampie as two of the prompts, I couldn't pass up a cum-filled Izaya! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated~!


	6. Sadistic Tendencies (10&11: Edgeplay & S/M, Mikazaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado has some fun with a tied up, blindfolded Izaya. This chapter contains spoilers for Durararax2. This chapter also contains gore.

“Having fun, Izaya?” Mikado asked, smiling as he twirled one of Izaya's knives in his hand.

The two were in the middle of a dimly lit warehouse, the Blue Squares' hide out, to be exact. They were alone, as Mikado had told his second gang he would be using the broken down building for a private matter tonight.

The informant was bound to a chair with rope, his arms tied behind him. A blindfold covered his eyes. Small cuts and bits of dried blood decorated various areas of his skin. It had been hours ago that they started, however Mikado wasn't satisfied yet.

So far Mikado couldn't get Izaya to react save for his erection and a soft gasp here and there. Even so, he frowned when Izaya kept his lips sealed. He narrowed his eyes slightly, stopping his knife twirling. He was starting to lose patience with the silent raven in front of him.

“I asked you a question, Izaya,” He said, voice tight.

The only response he got as he walked right in front of Izaya was a slight head tilt acknowledging he was there. Mikado flicked the knife downward in his hand and viciously stabbed it into Izaya's thigh, causing Izaya to let out a small yell, the sound echoing off the walls of the warehouse. He hissed through clenched teeth as Mikado twisted the knife in the fresh wound.

Now _that_ was the kind of reaction he wanted.

A grin spread across Mikado's face as he yanked the knife out of Izaya's leg. Leaning down in front of the gasping, slightly flushed informant, he put the knife under his chin, lifting it up. Some of the blood trailed off the blade and down Izaya's neck.

Once Mikado was sure he had Izaya's attention, he spoke again. “If you don't answer me, I'll have to punish you again, and I really don't want to have to do that without your consent.” He dug the knife into Izaya's leg again, gently scraping the inside of the bloody wound as he waited for Izaya's answer.

As the teenager slowly mutilated the hole in his leg, Izaya had to hold back a moan. He managed a smirk and laughed. Despite wearing a blindfold, he tilted his head to the side and up slightly as though he was looking down on Mikado before he spoke, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him.

“You'll have to do better than that, Mikado. I've been through much worse.”

The knife in Izaya's leg stilled.

“I accept your challenge,” Mikado said simply, bringing the knife up to his mouth and licking the blood off it. He would make Izaya scream, no matter what it took. Whether it was in pain or pleasure or both, it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to hear that lovely voice.

Mikado bent down, resting his hand in between Izaya's legs for balance. He started cutting up the black jeans, smirking when Izaya jerked at the initial touch. Stopping just before reaching Izaya's groin, he moved to the other leg. The sound of tearing fabric filled the silence between them. One piece fell away and then two and then three. Soon enough the cloth on Izaya's inner thighs were in tatters, his pale skin showing a striking contrast beneath them.

Izaya tensed when Mikado touched the blunt surface of the knife to the underside of his member. The blade traced around the edge, gradually pressing harder as it traveled up. Once it reached the head, Izaya could feel Mikado tip the knife upwards, the point resting on the very top. It didn't stay long as Mikado swiftly cut Izaya's inner thigh, dangerously close to his length.

The sudden and deep cut ripped a pleasured cry from Izaya, who quickly clenched his teeth together, stopping any further noise. He closed his eyes and looked away as though he could somehow hide his flushed face.

“Did Izaya like that?” Mikado asked, pressing into the new line.

“Yes,” he breathed so quietly that Mikado almost didn't catch it.

Mikado looked up to see Izaya's face had gone a few shades darker. He smiled before standing straight. He put the blade to his lips, tapping it while he contemplated what to do next to the trapped informant. Not knowing if or when he would get this chance again made him want to play this game to his heart's content. It made him want to do everything to Izaya, but he had to pick and choose a few things, lest his prey die in the middle of their fun.

Izaya was panting now, chest rising and falling rapidly. Blood was dripping from the wound and soaking the edges of what was left of his pants. Everything was hot and sticky. The haze of lust around him made it hard to focus. He knew he would lose too much blood, but he wanted more. He needed the cold metal slicing his skin, causing him to simultaneously feel pain and pleasure. Perhaps he had been in over his head when he let Mikado capture him.

“Please,” Izaya gasped, breaking the drawn out silence. “Please, Mikado.”

There was a slight laugh. “What's that Izaya?”

“Please,” Izaya repeated, taking a breath “Mikado please cut me.”

Mikado wasted no time putting one knee in between Izaya's legs on the chair. He brought the knife up to Izaya's face and sliced it slowly. He held the knife between his hand and Izaya's shoulder as he used the thumb of his other hand to press and irritate the fresh cut.

As Izaya gasped, Mikado connected their lips. He dug his knee into Izaya's crotch, eliciting a moan from the older male. He bit and nipped at Izaya's lower lip until he tasted iron. He pulled away enough to watch the small layer of blood form there. As he leaned down and licked it up he moved his knee up and down, grinding against Izaya.

Mikado moved his hand with the knife lower while he kept Izaya occupied with his mouth. He sliced open the flesh right below Izaya's crotch area on the upper thigh. He cut deeply, wanting to succeed with his goal.

Mikado could feel and hear Izaya sob into his mouth. Noting the darkening tear stains on the blindfold, he decided to toy with that one spot. Pressing into the wound with the tip of the knife, he pried it open. This caused Izaya to whimper, trying to squirm away from the pain that seemed to be too much for him.

Pulling off of Izaya, Mikado looked at his red face. He smiled when Izaya had tears streaming down it. He wasn't sure what they were from exactly. Was it from the pain he inflicted on Izaya or was it the pleasure Izaya's body created in response? He decided it was a bit of both.

“Won't you sing louder for me, Izaya?” Mikado asked as he pierced that wound deeper, pressing until he felt the tip of the knife hit something hard.

When the blade delved deeper into his skin, Izaya whimpered. As the tip of the knife grazed bone, his mouth fell open, stuck in that position. Immense pain caused Immense pleasure, overriding everything else in his body. A high pitch scream followed by small sobs filled the abandoned building. Focusing on anything was impossible when Mikado purposefully grazed over the bone again.

“Why don't I help you out with this since you've been so good?” Mikado said as he rubbed his leg into Izaya's dick again causing the informant to weakly try and press against him.

Pain was making Izaya's head fuzzy and his crying had only died down a little as Mikado cut away the remaining fabric on his crotch. His earlier sane thought of this going too far was entirely gone. He didn't care that he was a blubbering, helpless mess in front of Mikado of all people. He was falling apart, but he needed release. Mikado wrapped a hand around his member and Izaya moaned, the sound mixing in with his quiet sobbing.

Mikado couldn't help but wonder what the informant's eyes looked like under that damp rag. He paused his pumping to reach behind Izaya's head and undo the blindfold. It fell away, glassy umber eyes meeting his own gray ones. They almost looked afraid, but they were also glazed with lust. They widened in shock when Izaya realized that Mikado had taken off the blindfold. He quickly squeezed them shut and turned his head away. By now his crying had died down to whimpering.

Mikado resumed his task, watching Izaya's face as he did so.

“Izaya,” He spoke softly “look at me.”

Izaya's eyes barely opened, moving to look at Mikado without turning his head.

Mikado used his other hand to turn Izaya's head towards him as he leaned in and kissed him. While he kissed him, he removed his hand from his chin to the wound he'd made on Izaya's hip earlier, digging into it with his fingers and wiggling them around inside.

Izaya yelped, the sound muffled by Mikado's lips. The warm mouth left him and he felt himself growing numb as Mikado concentrated his focus on his lower region. His moaning was becoming quicker and louder as his climax drew closer. He gasped and jerked his arms as his vision started filling with black static. Throwing his head back, euphoria slowly spread through his body. He came with one more moan in Mikado's hand.

He was shivering. His gasping breaths were loud in his ears as he came down from his adrenaline high. Before his vision completely blacked out, he saw Mikado smiling. He felt a gentle hand on his cheek as the teenager nervously laughed.

“Let's get you to Shinra,” Izaya heard him say just as he fell unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so late! (and out of order) Work and migraines have really been getting the better of me! (I do intend to do all, if not, most of the kinktober prompts still. It just might take a while.)  
> I was re-reading an old journal entry of mine and I saw an idea I had where Izaya has regeneration abilities (like Akihito Kanbara or Eren Yaeger) and Mikado ties him up and repeatedly cuts him open without any repercussions. Izaya doesn't have regeneration abilities in this, but I might do a oneshot where Izaya does have them and Mikado is possibly the same age or even older. Either way, I thought "Oh, this is perfect for edgeplay and sadism/ masochism."  
> *edit*  
> So I found out that there's an artery right where Mikado cuts him and a normal human would bleed out in 1-2 minutes. Woops. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


	7. Overwhelmed (14, Sensory Deprivation, Izuo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya decide to explore sensory deprivation.

Shizuo squirmed in his bindings, moaning. He shivered as Izaya dragged his tongue from his knee down to his inner thigh. When the raven nibbled the skin there, he gasped.

His face was scarlet, forced to hear every lewd noise Izaya managed to pull out of him ten fold. He adorned a pair of noise-canceling earmuffs, a black blindfold, and a black leather belt holding his arms behind him, trapped between himself and the bed.

He threw his head back, inhaling sharply, as he felt Izaya move his mouth to the tip of his dick. He licked it, almost kissing the head, coating it with saliva before pulling off. Shizuo moved his hips up, desperate for the contact Izaya refused to give. He heard a whine escape his mouth, unable to help himself when he couldn't predict Izaya's movements.

Izaya shifted on the bed, the sound rumbling loudly in Shizuo's ears. His heart skipped a few beats when Izaya spread his cheeks, revealing his twitchy, needy hole. Izaya stilled, likely smirking and enjoying the view. Shizuo's head flooded with scenarios for what Izaya might do.

A loud gasp escaped him when he felt Izaya's tongue at the rim of his hole. The pink muscle teased the outer ring before pushing in, pressing against the beginnings of Shizuo's walls. Izaya's tongue thrust into him repeatedly, barely fucking him. Every little movement of the tongue brought him a tiny bit further in his arousal but did nothing to satisfy it. The tongue was rubbing the outer rim again and then it left.

Izaya moved to Shizuo's nipples, pinching them. He took one into his mouth, licking it before biting down. Teeth still pressed together, he pulled off of it, causing Shizuo to arch his back with a high pitched moan. Doing the same with the other nipple, he produced a similar reaction. He rolled them under his thumbs as he leaned down and pressed his lips with Shizuo's, lightly biting at his lower lip.

“Hurry up,” Shizuo whimpered when he pulled away.

Izaya decided to do exactly the opposite and completely stopped. At least, it seemed that way to Shizuo. Izaya grabbed the bullet vibrator he had put on the bed after blindfolding the blond. He covered it in lube before spreading Shizuo's cheeks once again and pressed it in. He started it on the lowest setting, relishing the gasp from Shizuo.

He kept it on that setting while he leaned down to kiss Shizuo again, attempting to distract him, if only a little, from his ass. Pushing a finger into the blond, Izaya moved the vibrator deeper until he felt Shizuo jerk and moan into his mouth.

Pulling away from him completely, he smiled and turned the toy to it's highest setting. He watched his little pet whine and dig his feet into the bed as thought he could push away from the vibrator that was now teasing his prostate.

Shizuo was nearly in tears when Izaya turned the vibrator up. The vibrations spread through him, numbing his upper legs and lower abdomen. The sensation overwhelmed him, making him writhe about. A familiar heat was building in his gut. He wasn't sure if he could handle coming from only a toy in his ass instead of Izaya.

Just when he could feel actual tears in his eyes, the vibrations stopped. The blindfold was removed and Izaya leaned down, kissing the tears off his face. He watched Izaya disappear from his view a reappear a few second later, a grin decorating his face.

Shizuo moaned and closed his eyes when Izaya pushed into him without stretching him. It burned but it was so satisfying to finally have Izaya inside him. Izaya thrust a few times, finding a steady pace before he turned the vibrator back on. Shizuo snapped his eyes open, yelping.

Izaya didn't think Shizuo's face could get any redder, but it did. The blond's yelp quickly turned into a jumble of high pitched moans and gasps mixed with an occasional “Izaya”. It didn't take long before he was coming all over himself.

When the vibrator was left on and Izaya was still thrusting, Shizuo started begging. His pleas quickly turned into more high pitched moans as Izaya relentlessly fucked him. He came a second time as the assault on his overstimulated prostate continued.

When Izaya finally finished, they lay on top of each other, panting. Izaya turned off the vibrator, looking slightly concerned at the shaking blond underneath him. He pulled out and reached towards Shizuo's head, removing the earmuffs. He let the little noises of the house and the world around them refill Shizuo's ears before questioning him, releasing Shizuo's arms and gently tugging the vibrator out.

“Are you alright? You didn't use the safeword,” He said as rubbed Shizuo's wrists.

Shizuo gazed into the other's eyes before answering, “Yeah,” he said breathless. “I would have used it if I'd wanted.”

Izaya's posture relaxed as Shizuo spoke, “Good.”

He leaned down and kissed Shizuo again before they needed to clean up the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a while trying to figure out what to write for this but then I just wrote it in one go by the DDR machine at the arcade I live near. I might write something more eloquent (I think that's the right word) with sensory deprivation in the future, but for now, this is going to do.  
> Also I think I have a thing for really consensual sex.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is super appreciated~!


	8. Bunny-chan (20, Petplay, Izuo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya thinks Shizu-chan makes a cute bunny.

“P-please, can I come?”

Shizuo's eyes were glassy, small tears starting to form at the corners of them. He was wearing white lingerie with black fishnet stockings held up by a garter belt; a little black bow with ribbon tails decorated the rim of each stocking. The lingerie top was a white bikini top with black accents and a larger version of the bows on the stockings in the middle of it. A g-string with the same accents barely began to cover Shizuo's dick. A puffy, white bunny tail decorated the back of the thong while a headband gave Shizuo bunny ears. A thin white collar with the same bow covered his neck while white french cuffs with large, circular black cuff links covered each wrist.

He was writhing, gripping the sheet on either side of his head, trying to find a position where the vibrator wasn't constantly pressed against his abused prostate. Keeping his legs spread as Izaya had ordered so he could still view his throbbing cock, he arched his back and moaned the raven-haired male's name. His untouched dick was sticking up in the air, leaking precum.

Izaya leaned down and reached toward a pink remote attached to a vibrator in Shizuo's ass. He looked at Shizuo's red face as he turned up the toy to max, causing the blond to grit his teeth and then let out a long whine. The tears fell down Shizuo's cheeks as Izaya stood back up straight.

“Bunnies don't speak, Shizu-chan,” a sadistic smile decorated his face as he spoke. “Are you going to be a good bunny or do I need to punish you more?”

When Shizuo whined again and shook his head, Izaya crawled onto the bed in between his legs. He lowered the vibrator down a few notches. He leaned down, kissing Shizuo's wet cheeks before moving to his lips. Opening his mouth, he slipped his tongue into Shizuo's. It was a messy kiss, spit running in between them and trailing down Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo rubbed his hips toward Izaya, desperately seeking some form of friction. Izaya immediately broke the kiss, leaning back so he was sitting upright between Shizuo's knees. Shizuo opened his eyes and looked at Izaya, who was staring at him with a smile. Izaya wasn't going to touch him. He wanted to see how long Shizuo would last before he started crying again. With that pleading face in mind, Izaya turned the vibrator back up to full.

Heavy pants filled the room as Shizuo closed his eyes and threw his head back. He clenched and unclenched his hands, grasping at the blankets beneath him. He felt Izaya tug on the cord of the vibrator slightly, causing him to tighten around it. He produced a noise somewhere between a yelp and a moan. He rutted his hips at nothing, an involuntary reaction.

There was a hand slowly stroking his length while another pulled on the cord again. Shizuo's voice rose an octave as he moaned. He wasn't allowed to come; Izaya had yet to give him permission. His legs were starting to shake from the overstimulation. High pitched, quickened pants were filling the room before tears leaked out of Shizuo's eyes.

It was at this moment Izaya lined himself up with Shizuo's entrance, vibrator still buzzing inside. He had lubed his cock just before this, relishing the pretty view of Shizuo's flushed face. He shoved his cock in all the way, making Shizuo let out the loudest moan he'd made all night. His eyes squeezed tighter.

Izaya leaned back over him, putting a hand on his cheek and causing the blond to open his eyes. “You're such a slutty bunny, aren't you, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked as he started thrusting into him. “You've taken your punishment well enough, so why don't you come, little bunny?”

Izaya stabbed at Shizuo's prostate as the blond let out one last moan before coming, white spurts decorating his upper body. His ass clamped down on Izaya's dick, causing the raven to come soon after. Izaya pulled out and kissed Shizuo gently. He made note of the serene smile on the blonds face before tugging the vibrator out of Shizuo's ass.

Izaya cleaned them both up, helping Shizuo immensely due to his extremely tired body. Shizuo tried to insist he could wash himself while they were in the tub. After he nearly fell asleep in the warm water, however, Izaya intervened. One might find it humorous that the strongest man in Ikebukuro could be so docile. Izaya always found Shizuo's sleepy state after sex endearing.

Once they were both in their pajamas and snuggled into bed, Izaya kissed Shizuo's neck, saying “Shizu-chan's a cute bunny.”

Shizuo's face flushed pink at those words before he pressed himself into Izaya. Izaya laughed at Shizuo's silence taking it as meaning he liked tonight. Pulling the blanket over both of them, they made themselves completely cozy before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you all thought I wasn't gonna update this, but I did! I'v had this particular one sitting around from November but didn't get around to finishing it 'til just now. (it mostly just needed to be proof-read) Shizuo does make a cute bunny, ne? I really like writing fluff. ouo Ah, now I kind of want to write super fluffy izuo. I should probably go to sleep, though. =u=
> 
> Thank you for reading~! Feedback is always appreciated~!


	9. Deepest Desires (9, asphyxiation, Izuo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo has a certain desire but is too afraid to admit it to himself, much less Izaya.

Shizuo could lift vending machines with ease and not have a scratch on him when hit by a truck. His entire life had been confusing so far and it only got more confusing when he hit high school and met Izaya. He didn't like to hurt people -he hated violence- but that didn't stop the rage he felt towards that raven-haired boy when he first lay eyes on him. It didn't stop his body when he marched up to him. It didn't stop him when he threw the first punch, shattering the metal table, initiating their long, long dance of emotions and turmoil.

Shizuo chased after him. A vortex of laughter and fury was created in Ikebukuro as they pranced around, one of them throwing vending machines while the other threw words. Shizuo could never catch him when he jumped around like an overly excited flea. It irritated him to no end, it had him muttering to himself about it when he walked home, had him screaming in the middle of the city, had him dragged around like he was on some kind of god-damned leash. He couldn't get away from it, couldn't stop thinking about it.

Another cry of rage, another piece of city property destroyed, Shizuo stood in the middle of an alleyway in his torn Raijin uniform, breathing heavily. There was dust, and dirt, and a crumpled vending machine lodged into a wall at the end of the alley. No sign of Izaya could be found. Perhaps he was actually under said vending machine.

A look of confusion and then worry covered the blond's face. As he walked up to the make-shift weapon, scenes whirled through his mind. He saw the crumpled body of his classmate, the blood running away from the boy's body, his horrified parents, court trials, and a prison cell with his name on it. He felt the anger of that nuisance of a human being not being able to live long enough, not being able to survive long enough for him to catch him.

The sound of scraping and creaking metal echoed in the alley as Shizuo wrenched the machine out of the wall. He'd squeezed his eyes shut, heart hammering in his chest, hoping that the scene that would appear before him wasn't the one in his head.

An empty wall stared back at him when he found the courage to look. Relief washed over him. Anger started to rekindle fire in him. Something smashed him into the wall to his right. An arm was digging into his neck, making it hard to breathe.

He opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them in the first place. A pair of carmine irises stared into his own brown ones. Registering who was standing in front of him, Shizuo started to lunge forward, but stopped. The pressure on his throat increased, holding him in place. Shizuo had his hands on Izaya's arm but didn't move.

A giggle reached his ears. “What's this?” Izaya lifted himself up, leaning closer to Shizuo's face. “Is the beast afraid I might kill him?”

“Of course not! Why would I be afraid of an insect like you!?” was the biting phrase Shizuo wanted to reply with. The words never left his mouth. He frowned, looking scared, trying and failing to push himself into the wall out of Izaya's reach.

The raven leaned into him more, pressing harder and harder with his arm. There was a glint in his eye as though he'd just unwrapped a shiny new toy.

Something that sounded suspiciously like a moan made it's way up Shizuo's throat.

The pressure was instantly gone.

As he gasped for breath he watched Izaya scamper out of the alley, barely catching a glimpse of the expressions on his face. He'd never quite made out what they meant, caught somewhere near disgust and want.

 

Years later they found themselves in a similar situation. Shizuo was against the wall and Izaya was in front of him, grinning a know-it-all grin. Shizuo's entire body felt hot, his face was flushed. A feeling of euphoria and adrenaline was pulsing through him. He looked down at Izaya with the same scared expression, but this time he knew why. This time he knew why he couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ move Izaya's arm off his neck, but he was still afraid of it. He was still afraid to delve any deeper into this mess of a situation.

The years between the previous incident and this one were spent staring at his own hands, at cloth, at bars of metal even, anything that could be use to re-create that feeling. Gazing out the school window, he daydreamed about that moment, playing it out in his head over and over and over again. They always ended in the same way. They always ended with the real Shizuo unsatisfied while his mind's Shizuo could plunge into their deepest desires. Those deepest desires that, even now, in the middle of a tangible situation, Shizuo couldn't fully admit to.

And Izaya knew in confidence why Shizuo wouldn't resist him as he increased the pressure on the blond's neck. Smirking, he stood on his toes and drew close to the side of Shizuo's face. He let warm breath fall on Shizuo's jawline before he licked up, nibbling on his ear when he got to the end. Feeling Shizuo jerk away slightly and create a low whimper only made him grin wider.

He laughed slightly before asking “Is the beast still afraid after all this time?”

Chuckling again, he lead the blond's hand to his pants. “Touch yourself Shizu-chan.” he whispered into his ear.

Shizuo's breath hitched. “I-Izaya, I-” He fumbled, his words dying practically before they started.

The pressure from Izaya's forearm left Shizuo's neck. Izaya's lips brushed Shizuo's before he pulled back slightly, hands on either side of the blond.

“I said touch yourself Shizu-chan.” Izaya stated, narrowing his eyes and grinning.

Breath quickening, Shizuo tentatively reached down. He paused, glancing at Izaya before closing his eyes and rubbing his hand over his dick through his pants. His face grew more flushed, becoming red.

“Good boy.” Izaya said low and breathy. “Keep touching yourself.”

Izaya leaned up and kissed him. Shizuo held his breath for a brief second when the raven's tongue entered his mouth. He moaned, licking Izaya's tongue and pushing softly. A slight pressure started to build up in Shizuo's chest before he realized he couldn't breathe through his nose anymore.

Izaya was pinching the blond's nose, preventing oxygen from entering his brain and causing him to become even more aroused. Sparks ran through him as he felt Izaya's hand on his bare member, not comprehending when Izaya had unzipped his pants.

Shizuo grasped Izaya's shirt, opening his mouth to try and draw in a deeper breath. His heart was pounding and skipping beats and he couldn't breathe. He could barely think, entrapped in the feeling of building orgasm. He started making cut off blips of sound, squirming and attempting to moan. He could feel himself slipping down the wall.

Air filled his lungs. He was gasping on the ground. Izaya was kneeling in between his legs. Pulling out his member with a flushed, sultry look on his face he looked at Shizuo. Something desperate, mixed with lust, only a hint of that disgust from long ago glinted in them. Whether it was Izaya disgusted in himself or Shizuo, Shizuo couldn't tell.

Shizuo's pants were being pulled off slightly as his brain slowly started working again. Izaya stuck his fingers into Shizuo's mouth and he didn't need to be told what to do as he started liking them, attempting to lube them well enough for his ass. He sucked on them before coating them in all the saliva he could muster in his mouth.

By the time Izaya pulled them out, they were dripping with the stringy liquid.

“Nng.” Shizuo grunted as Izaya slowly massaged the ring of muscle between Shizuo's legs. He gasped and tightened his grip on Izaya's shirt as he pressed a finger into the hole.

“Relax, Shizu-chan.” He heard Izaya's soothing voice cut through his thoughts.

Izaya's lips were on his as he pressed in another finger, attempting to get Shizuo to loosen up for him. Once Izaya deemed Shizuo prepared enough, he pulled away slightly and lined his dick up with Shizuo's entrance. Pressing in slowly, he put his hands to Shizuo's throat again, cutting off the blond's air.

Shizuo drew in a cut off breath as he was filled with Izaya. He tilted his head back, moving his mouth as if to try and draw in the air he didn't want. Izaya thrust into him, gradually getting faster. Shizuo's chest tightened. His head became fuzzy as he neared orgasm. Izaya started panting heavier. His grip on Shizuo's neck loosened and his hands were on the brick wall on either side of Shizuo's head.

Izaya thrust harder as he kissed Shizuo again. Pinching Shizuo's nose, Izaya thrust hard into Shizuo's prostate, causing him to jerk and move into Izaya. He grasped Izaya's shirt as he came, shuddering, moaning brokenly into Izaya's mouth. Shizuo's walls tightened around Izaya's dick and he also came with a loud moan.

Both of them panted on the alley floor, gazing into each other's eyes. With heavy-lidded eyes, Izaya gently cupped Shizuo's face.

“I love you, Shizuo.”

Shizuo's eyes widened slightly. He opened his mouth hand closed it, unsure of what to say. They'd tried to kill each other. They'd hated each other. They'd never thought they would actually be in this situation in reality. The boy Shizuo had been chasing for years finally made a confession he never knew he wanted.

“I love you, too, Izaya.”

Slightly shaky, Shizuo leaned up and placed a tender kiss on Izaya's lips. He wrapped his arms around Izaya's torso, pulling him close. Burying his face in Izaya's shirt, he repeated himself. “I love you, Izaya.”

Shizuo couldn't see it, but Izaya smiled softly. Petting Shizuo's head he made a suggestion. “Let's go home back to my apartment, Shizu-chan.”

It was a suggestion Shizuo gladly followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter when I first wrote it. I still loved it. I completely forgot that I nearly finished it, though, until today. I finished it and proofread it, but if anything sounds weird, please tell me!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did rereading!


End file.
